New Beginnings
by Gee Brittany
Summary: A TateXOC Slash story. The Harman's nephew: Noah Harman, is forced to stay in the 'Murder House.'  Shitty summary I know, but give it a go, you might like it :
1. Chapter 1

I buried my head in my knees with a groan. We had already been driving for over an hour and a half from the airport and the car sickness had well and truly set in.

"Hang in there Kiddo; we'll be there in a few minutes." I lifted my flushed face and sent a deep scowl towards my cheerful uncle.

"Ben, I swear to God, if you're lying to me heads will roll." He chuckles and takes a hand off the steering wheel to ruffle my shaggy chestnut hair causing my scowl to deepen. "Seriously Ben, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that? I'm not a kid anymore." Ben's hand retreated as he let out another thunderous laugh.

"You're trying to tell me that you're not a child when I'm easily twenty years older than you? Good try buddy. I still remember you and Vi playing in the sandpit in your diapers." I groaned again loudly, my insides churning vigorously. "The house is just up here."

It was immediate relief when the cool breeze hit my feverish skin as I opened the car door. My long legs stretched out the door and I stood, staring in absolute awe of the gothic-like mansion that was placed before me.

"Wow, Uncle Ben. I didn't know that you were running a funeral home now! Where's the cemetery? Just out back? I'm going to go and check it out." He laughed.

"I know it's a bit creepy at first, but trust me, you'll love it." The audible squeak of a door opening and light footsteps sounded before I saw Vivian's smiling face.

"Noah! It's been so long." Her slender arms wrapped around my frame as she hugged me tightly.

"Hey Viv, how have you been?" I asked, my face muffled by her shoulder. Vivian always gave bone crushing hugs, but they were oddly comforting.

"I've been alright, how about you?" I nodded my reply as she ran her fingers through my hair. I swear, what was with this family and hair?

"Hey Shithead." A new voice entered the conversation and I held up my middle finger to the petite blonde walking towards us. Noticing the scruffy white dog in her arms, I screwed my nose up.

"What the hell is that Vi? Another one of your evil minions?" She sneered and threw a punch at my arm causing me to stumble back with a pitchy laugh.

"Play nice you two." She turned to Ben with a smile. "Honey, your next appointment is here." He nodded.

"So you see your psych patients inside the house? Well, that makes it much more comforting." Violet let out a snort.

"I know right."

That's when I noticed him. The boy with the smouldering black eyes staring over at us with a look of intrigue and what looked like annoyance. His shaggy, dirty blonde hair swayed slightly as he stared into the back of Violet's head. I glared at him. There was no way this creep would be dating my baby cousin while I was around to prevent it.

"Uh guys. I don't mean to alarm you, but there is a strange looking boy brooding on your doorstep." Vivian and Ben immediately swivelled their heads towards the boy.

"That's Tate, he's my next patient. I'd better head in." He handed my suitcase to me and jogged over to the boy.

So this would be my room for the next year? I looked around the mostly empty space with a sigh. I was already homesick. As I flopped back on the feathery mattress I let out a single, almost inaudible sob. I couldn't forgive my Mum for sending me away; what a coward. Is that how things are for her: as soon as things get tough eliminate the problem? I opened the box of matches in my hand, carefully took one out and lit it. After letting it burn for a few seconds, I blew the flame out and brought the slowly dying ember to my wrist. A whimper left my lips which quickly dissipated into a groan of relief as the burning stick dug through my frail skin.

"You know," my heart hammered quickly into my ribcage as the unfamiliar voice entered the room. I sat up swiftly and stared at the intruder standing in the doorway. "Cutting is a lot easier, and more discrete. I can smell the burning flesh from here." I recovered from my shock and glared at the boy, even though my heart was still trouncing violently in my chest.

"Uh – Tate was it? Would you kindly get the fuck out of my room?" Tate responded with a shit eating smirk as he traipsed further into the room.

"That's not very nice. After all, I just brought myself up all of those stairs to come and meet you. It's good to finally get a name to all the photos in Doctor Harman's office." I inwardly groaned. He kept photos of me? Ugh, what a geek. I stood to forcefully escort Tate out when he continued his spiel. "Oh you're embarrassed? That's too bad. What I would like to know is why you are here, I tried to coax it out of Doctor Harman but his lips were tightly sealed. Though I get the feeling he has shrink'd you more than once." Before I knew what was happening my hands collided with his body as I forcefully shoved him back. He stumbled but quickly regained composure with a grin.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything about me." Suddenly my back was slammed against the wall and Tate's face was in mine.

"I know your type. A parent dies and you think that gives you a right to punish the people around you." His face got millimetres closer with every word until I could feel his breath mingling with mine. "I like it."

"What are you, gay? Get the fuck off me!" I shoved him again, effectively loosening his grip on my hand enough for me to rip it away and make me way to the door to leave. Before I left completely, I turned back to the boy standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh, and if you so much as touch Violet, I will personally rip your tongue out your asshole. Is that clear?" The shit eating smirk returned to his face as he smugly replied.

"Crystal."

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I am very sorry if it takes a while to update because I am currently writing for my online writing course and making a portfolio to hopefully get into another one: Professional Writing and Editing :D.**

**I feel compelled to tell you guys that I borrowed the analogy 'shit eating smirk' from Pheromones in her story 'Limp'. A VioletXTate story that I simply adore, and you guys should definitely check out! Even though I'm not usually into Hetro/Canon pairings, I simply adore Violet and Tate and actually feel like a real little shit writing this and taking Tate away from her ;3; FORGIVE ME!**

**Please review! I love getting feedback and it will inspire and motivate me to write more and faster xDD**

**Thanks for reading guys! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

I hurried down the stairs, still feeling quite shaken up after my encounter. Stopping at the bottom I inhaled a large breath in through my nose, after holding it in for a few seconds I reluctantly exhaled and light-headedly made my way towards the kitchen.

"Noah honey, can you please come in here? There's someone I would like you to meet." Vivian called out loudly.

"Yeah." I responded quietly, plastering a fake smile on my face.

An old woman with cherry-red hair and a clouded eye fashioning a maid's outfit smiled somewhat warmly at me.

"Noah, this is Moira, she's our housekeeper. Moira this is my nephew Noah. He'll be staying with us for a while." I smiled politely at the new lady and offered her my hand to shake.

"Hi Moira, it's nice to meet you." She smiled wider as she gingerly shook my hand.

"Oh my, what nice manners. Its splendid to meet you too Master Noah and I trust if you need anything you won't hesitate to ask." Her red lips pursed together causing wrinkled dimples to appear on her fragile cheeks. My first impressions was that she was a quaint yet warm old lady and had features that suggested she was very beautiful in her earlier years.

"Thank you so much for the offer Moira but I'm sure I will be fine." She nodded slightly, retaining the small grin on her lips. "I'm going to go for a walk around the block Viv, is that cool?" Vivian nodded wearily.

"Yes, but be careful." I said a small goodbye to Moira and left the house.

I immediately let out a sigh of relief the moment I stepped outside; being in that house was suffocating. Movement followed by giggling caught my attention.

"Hello?" I called. The giggling commenced again. I stepped out from under the porch and scanned the area, seeing nothing I decided to forget it and leave.

"Excuse me. You're going to die here." My body lurched forward as I let out a yelp of shock. Turning quickly in fright, I was slightly reassured to see that it was just a girl standing behind me and not some sort of chainsaw wielding murderer.

"P-pardon?" Her serious expression soon turned cheerful and she giggled yet again.

"The twins say that they think you're cool. They can't wait for you to die." My eyes widened and I gasped. Normally by now I would be telling the person to piss off because they were fucking crazy, but as condescending as it sounds, I couldn't say that to a disabled person.

"Addy!" A hand rested on my shoulder causing me to squeak as I jumped in surprise. "What are you thinking, pestering this poor boy?" The hand lightly caressed my shoulder as I quickly jerked away from the grip. An older lady with platinum blonde hair and a knowing gaze set her eyes upon me. "Constance." She introduced herself taking a hold of my chin with her delicate hand. "And you are?" I tried unsuccessfully to subtly pull away from her hand.

"Noah Harman." Her eyes seemed to darken as her hand dropped and her grin widened.

"Any relation to the Good Doctor and Wife?" she asked with intrigue. I nodded my head.

_Duh, why else would I be here? _Is what I felt like saying, but instead replied with:

"Yes, I'm their Nephew. I'm here because of a temporary family and living situation." She nodded, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"Well, it has been absolutely lovely meeting you, but I am afraid Addy and I need to be getting home. Come along Addy." She tried to usher away the now frustrated girl.

"But Mother! The twins want me to talk to him." Constance scowled slightly at the girl.

"Come now Adelaide or you won't be able to watch Dora the Explorer for a week." The girl stood firm, her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Constance looked irritated for a moment longer before taking a deep breath and kneeling before Adelaide. "How about you come and help me make Noah a nice big Welcome Cupcake?" Her frown slowly turned into a grin and then a full smile as she nodded happily.

"Bye Noah!" Addy yelled while Constance simply gave a small wave. I waved back feeling very perturbed.

After taking a long walk around twelve blocks I finally came to a stop outside of Gloomsville, aka my home for the next year. After taking a deep frustrated breath, I began trudging down the pathway towards the front door, hoping to God that that Tate prick had left. I pushed the door open and walked down the hall before I heard Vivian's voice.

"Noah honey, is that you? Dinner is on the table." I changed course and headed for the Dining Room where the rest of the Harman family were currently seated.

"Hey Kiddo." I rolled my eyes and took a seat in an empty chair.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ben?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me again?"

"Don't call me that." He chuckled.

"I'll consider it." I heard Violet scoff from across the table.

"Ugh, guys, who needs 'em." Vivian laughed in agreement while I feigned being wounded and wiped away an imaginary tear.

"You know Violet, sometimes words hurt." She rolled her eyes at me. "Besides, you're just as much of a man as I am."

"Yeah," she laughed. "Not at all."

"Touché little cousin, touché."

**-American Horror Story-**

I laid in the darkness; the light from the moon illuminated the shapes in my room.

_**Clack.**_

I sat up startled. What was that noise? It was a loud noise, almost like a cracker of some sort, which sounded from outside my closed door in the hall. I sat completely still for a few minutes listening. It was past midnight and I was very afraid of 'things that go bump in the night.' The noise had disappeared though so I lay back down, thinking I must have imagined it when:

_**Clack.**_

My heartbeat was racing now and a cold sweat had broken out on my forehead. I had two options: A) I pull the covers over my head and force myself to go to sleep, or B) I go and investigate. I chose the latter, figuring that if it were a burglar, I would owe it to the Harmans to try and do something.

My hand was shaking violently as I reached to the old-style brass door knob. I was trying to play hero, but felt like a small child being too scared to go to the bathroom alone at night. Taking a deep breath and reassuring myself that it was just a rat, I opened the door and took a small step out. Padding down the hallway, every shadow looked like an axe wielding murderer to me, and I didn't fail at flinching at every one. Creeping down the stairs I looked around, not noticing anything out of the ordinary until I came to the downstairs hall. The door to the basement at the end of the passage was considerably ajar. I grabbed a sturdy thick ceramic ashtray from the small table aligned with the wall and crept forward. The darkness beyond the door came closer and closer until I was standing in front of it.

"Come play." A prepubescent voice requested.

_**Clack.**_

_**Clack.**_

_**Clack.**_

I dropped the ashtray and began running and didn't stop or look back until I'd reached Violet's room. Throwing the door open, I dived onto her bed and pulled the blankets completely over me. I ignored Violet's worried questions of _'What's wrong?' _and _'What happened?'___Instead focusing on slowing down my heart rate so I didn't have a heart attack. She finally accepted that I wasn't going to answer her and settled for wrapping her arms around my quivering body.

Boy was I going to cop it from her in the morning.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter two! I had fun writing it. I should be doing homework but I have too much pent up American Horror Story creativeness. I can't wait to see the future episodes! 3**

**Oh and by the way, I know men see Moira as a beautiful young woman but I decided since my character is gay (even though he doesn't know it xDD) that he should see her as an old lady like the women do.**

**I still feel so guilty take Tate away from Violet! D': I would really like to read a three-way relationship with an OC (because you know, I love OCs) I will consider writing one if anyone's interested, but you know, It's not as fun writing fanfiction as it is reading it.**

**Until next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the soft snores from Violet in my ear. The sun had barely risen and my body and mind were exhausted. My eyes were swollen even though I shed no tears and my mouth and throat were bone dry. I yawned quietly and tried to shift which only resulted in Violet squeezing my tighter and nuzzling her face into my head.

_Jeez this is wrong on so many levels._

I tried not to think about last night's incidents. As long as it was daytime I was fine, it was just the nights that I was going to have to worry about. I had always been a firm believer in the paranormal and had encountered it once or twice, but it never gets easier or any less terrifying. I tried to move again and managed to wriggle out of my cousin's death grip, god she was just like her mother. I wrapped my arms around my flannelette clad self and crept out of the room.

As I reached the kitchen I could hear someone moving around. I entered wearily, feeling relief as I saw Moira's smiling face.

"Good morning Moira. How are you today?" Her smile brightened considerably.

"Good morning Master Noah, I am very well today, thank you for asking." She said bowing slightly; I smiled at the cute gesture. "My gosh, Master you like tired. Perhaps you would like to go back to bed and rest?" I shook my head vigorously, trying to rid the thoughts of last night. "Very well, would you prefer I make you some coffee?" I yawned quietly and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with my hand.

"Thank you Moira. That would be wonderful. Would you like me to help with anything?" She shook her head and began preparing the coffee. "Moira, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly"

"How long have you worked here?" She laughed emotionlessly, as if remembering a cruel joke.

"A long time."

"Well, have you ever noticed anything – different about this house?" Her hand paused for a slight second before she began pouring the coffee.

"Like what, dear?" I suddenly realized that this sweet old lady would probably think of me as a fruit-loop if I asked her about paranormal phenomena. I let out a breathy laugh and shook my head.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it." She looked back down at the coffee with an expression of almost disappointment and nodded. She pushed the coffee into my, wiped her hands on her apron and muttered something about cleaning up before gliding out of the room.

It was about seven-thirty when I decided I was going to investigate the basement. None of the other Harmans were awake, and being a Sunday, I wouldn't be expected them to wake for another couple of hours. Arming myself with a torch and solid brass candlestick holder, I walked towards the basement door. Taking deep breaths and constantly reassuring myself that ghosts can't hurt me, I pushed the door open and stepped down. The steps were the worst, considering every time one of the steps creaked I jumped a little in fright. The second I reached the bottom I turned on the torch and looked around in an attempt to find the light switch.

"Looking for this?" A smooth-as-silk voice asked from the other side of the room just as the lights flicked on. I turned quickly on my heel to catch the intruder and saw familiar smirk and hallow black eyes staring back at me.

"You! What the fuck are you doing in this house?" I jumped slightly and panic settled in as the door at the top of the stairs slammed shut. A deep throaty chuckle emitted from him as he began to pace around the room. A sudden though occurred to me. "Was it you who broke into the fucking house last night? You asshole, I should put you up for charges." He laughed a little louder this time as his eyes trained back on me.

"Relax scaredy cat. I'm just here because I have an appointment with your Uncle in half an hour."

"Fuck you! I'm not scared. And even if you were here for my Uncle, that doesn't mean you can just break into their house!" His pacing became progressively closer to me and I stood firm knowing he was trying to intimidate me. My stature faltered though when he stopped in front of me less than an arm's length away. "Fuck this, I'm getting Ben. Ben! Be-" I was cut off as a hand was rather roughly slapped across my mouth and I was shoved against a wall.

"Fuck! You need to shut up and chill out. I just wanted to talk anyway. You seem like a pretty decent guy." That made me feel like a huge dick.

"Okay, you can take your hand away." I mumbled out through the hand.

"What was that?" He asked with a mocking tone, his smirk returning. I poked my tongue through my lips and ran it up the palm of his hand causing him to retract it quickly.

"That's nasty." He muttered wiping his palm against his jeans.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over." I offered my hand. "Hi, I'm Noah Harman." A large grin spread across his face that even the Cheshire Cat himself would envy as he took my hand.

"Tate Langdon."

**Alright guys, I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short and crappy but I'm too tired to write at the moment and I feel bad for not getting chapters out regularly. Oh and by the way, if you're wondering about why Noah see's Moira in her old form, it's because he is gay (even if he doesn't know it yet. Mwahahahahaha.) If men who are attracted to women see her as a young beautiful version of herself then I don't see why a gay guy would. I suppose at the moment Noah isn't focused on being in a relationship which is why he hasn't worked out that he is gay. Too many distractions.**

**Anyway it would be amazing if you would review, but if not, thanks for reading ))**

**Love you guys! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

I yawned rather loudly and retrained my eyes back on Tate.

"Music?" He asked me with a small grin.

"Coldplay, Panic at the Disco, Lifehouse and Florence and the Machine – oh and Mumford and Sons." He nodded but remained silent. "How about you?"

"Nirvana, Radiohead and the Crash Test Dummies." I chuckled lightly and his head tilted. "What?"

"So you're a rocker? I had you pinned as a screamo man." Tate and I had been playing at the twenty questions game for ten minutes now.

"Hobbies?" I asked.

"Anything that keeps me busy." He said it with a sense of deeper meaning which sent a shiver down my spine. His eyes bore into mine patiently which caused me to realize I had yet to reveal mine.

"Uh, Photography." He opened his mouth to say something when he looked past my head as if looking at someone. His eyes held a look of confliction, almost as if he was having a silent conversation with someone. I turned my head to have a look but before my vision reached it's intended destination a hand grasped my chin and brought my sight back to a pair of passionate black eyes.

"How about we continue this conversation in your room?" There was a sense of urgency in his voice but he managed to mask the majority of it. I on the other hand failed at masking my shock. Immediately pulled my face from his hands and tried to explain in a mass of awkward mumbles that I 'don't swing that way.' He snorted obnoxiously.

"Idiot. Neither am I, but even if I was, I could definitely get someone better than you." I blushed furiously at the mistake. "I just thought it would be better than sitting in this musty old basement." I nodded and stood up, offering Tate my hand to help him up. He accepted.

Half way up the stairs realization dawned on me.

"Hold up. Someone better than me? Dude, I'm already so out of your league." He breathed out a laugh.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." A large bang sounded from the far end of the basement.

"What was that?" I stopped and tried to turn around. A hand landed on the small of my back and a quiet voice whispered 'nothing' as Tate ushered me out of the doorway.

Thankfully Vivian, Ben and Violet were all still fast asleep, so sneaking to the bedroom was a breeze. I flopped back on the bed letting out yet another large yawn. I felt the bed dip beside me as Tate sat down.

"Tired?" He asked, curiosity lacing his voice. I nodded sleepily.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep too well last night." Even with my eyes closed I could tell he was doing the annoying 'curious puppy' head tilt.

"Why?" There it is.

"Oh, just a little 'bump in the night' that may or may not have resulted in me sleeping in my cousin's bed." I expected a laugh or at least a snort, but Tate remained silent, the only noise was the sounds of my deep breathing.

"Bump in the night? Like how?" I opened my eyes and rolled onto my stomach. His eyes were staring into mine full of an emotion I could not recognise.

"Just an incident with a pre-teen red head and some Pop and Snaps." I made the answer seem nonchalant and explainable, but I knew better. They weren't of the living.

"Well, I'm sure it won't happen again. Why don't you get some sleep now?" I tried to protest as he rolled me into a sleeping position and pulled the doona over my body but it was difficult as my eyes began to droop the moment my head hit the pillow.

"Sleep now."

"Is this him?" Nora's voice questioned from behind Tate as she examined Noah's slumbering body.

"Yes, this is him." Tate responded, taking his own hand away from Noah and moving aside for Nora. Nora stepped forward and delicately stroked the sleeping boy's cheek, tears of happiness spilling down her own.

"Thaddeus. How I have missed you my darling son." Tate grinned and quietly left the room after taking one last look at the beautiful woman sobbing happily while stroking Noah's hair. He wouldn't be leaving now.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN~!  
>You guys should know that I absolutely despise doing short chapters and I have been doing some really~ short ones lately, for that I apologize. I didn't make this chapter any longer because it didn't feel right writing after that; you know the feeling you get when you know that is supposed to be the end of a chapter?<strong>

**I'm working on the next chapter already so you should see it soon, hopefully it'll be longer this time. Tell me what you think guys and review please. Reviews are my drug and you guys are my dealers. **

**Love you all! :3 3**


End file.
